


Destiny's windways

by JustACoffeeStain



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACoffeeStain/pseuds/JustACoffeeStain
Summary: The keyblade war is coming close and yet his lover was growing closer, Stars can fall together but they can also be intertwined with one another.
Relationships: Ranzal & Addis





	Destiny's windways

Destiny Island a world that's inhabitants were mostly children filled the air with crashing waves,birds singing and the children's laughter from it's sandy paradise. The two Keyblade wielders from another world sitting on to a tree with strange star shaped fruit dangling down it's branches the Paopu fruit..the legend says if “Two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They will remain in each other's lives no matter what.” It was a common story among these islands and honestly Ranzal came just to find out if it were really true by bringing his dearly beloved by his side as they watched the beautiful sunset from it's sparking beach.

“Such a breathtaking sunset.” Addis said with a smile holding Ranzal's hand tightly enjoying a new world that was never usually visited but yet it felt almost as if it were an actual dream or heaven at times by the people's mannerisms. They were so open and kind, celebrated often and honestly there were never any conflicts that plagued it's people along with so many legends and pieces of this place that were beautiful even the Thalassa shells that were washed up on the beach were created into Charms for the sailors to come home safely. It was just one beautiful Discovery after another.

“Glad you're into these islands Addy, not much Keyblade masters don't know much about this small treasure.” Pulling up Addis's hand he smiled kissing it gently before they both looked into each other's eyes just chuckling before Ranzal pulled out a Star shaped fruit waving it gently towards Addis's direction as he got quite curious onto its shape and texture.

“Paopu fruit..this islands speciality..--” before he was able to finish his usual historical lesson about the fruit Ranzal excitedly jumped in.

“Addy..I been wanting to ask you for the longest time..but..” Ranzal felt himself shake in slight nerves, No matter how much he ran it through his head he couldn't tell Addis about sharing such a thing like this. What would he be able to even say? It was just a repeatable process that ended in failure and now that it was the real thing he couldn't back down.

Taking a deep breath he held the star close to his heart before letting go of his lovers hand. “Will you do me the honor Addis and bare fruit with me?”

A period of silence lingered between them, Not a word was spoken just the waves of the sea and it's birds that flew over them in the distance. It wasn't going to be long for them to be able to be here, after the war they weren't even sure if they we're even going to make it out alive and yet..the Paopu's lore works in very strange and mysterious ways.

Turning over to Ranzal, Addis chuckled as he split it's fruit in half eating it almost immediately without words. He didn't even have to ask and yet.. Ranzal's eyes sparkled as his answers were revealed to him.

It was another taste of paradise he got to savor it was bitter but yet sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> To be incredibly honest here this story wasn't supposed to exist at all but due to me playing Kingdom hearts and getting inspired it just ended up happening.
> 
> Ranzal is a destiny islands child but that's just my headcanon..ALSO Ranzal's Keyblade would be Sleeping Lion and Addis would no doubt have Guardian's Soul..IT FITS BOTH OF THEM PERFECTLY.


End file.
